A New Start
by DeadGirlx.x
Summary: This is my attempt at a story with a misunderstood character. Rated Mature for language and sexual situations. This is the after math in Hueco Mundo with the characters that survived. Loly's tired of Las Noches and wants to leave but she doesn't want to go alone.
1. Chapter 1

**A new start**

_This is my story ^_^ _

_It shows Loly out of character quite a bit. The reason for this is because I don't think that Loly is just a bitch to be a bitch. In the Anime I personally believe she may have had something with Aizen that was completely one sided and she was probably fucked over. I think she always gets pushed around and fucked over. So this is my attempt at a story with what I this is a misunderstood character. (Just like Hiyori)_

_Parings: NnoitraxLoly (because I think they act similar and look similar too. Normally I'm a NelxNnoitra fan) MenolyxTesra (for the same reasons as the first …but really folks am I the only one who has noticed this resemblance?) _

_Other things I would like to say: _

_Sorry for making Grimm a bad guy. _

_In this story Aizen is dead along with most of the characters in Hueco Mundo while other are sill around. I tell ya what ya need to know. This is the after math of it all. _

_I will say this in advanced sorry for any typos and I do not own Bleach. _

_M because there will be some sexual situations._

_Hope ya like it. Tell me what ya think and a I will make a chapter 2 soon._

Loly sighed she grew tired of the life she had. She despised everyone in it. How easily they were all written off and forgotten. The only one who ever felt anything close to what she did was Nnoitra.

Loly walked glumly through the halls of Hueco Mundo to the 5th espada's room. With out hesitation she pushed the door open to find him lying on his bed with his arms bent supporting his head staring out his window bored. "What do you want Loly?"

"I have a proposition for ya."She said crossing her arms and leaning on the doorframe.

" What is it?" Nnoi said in a monotone voice.

"Don't you ever get tired of this place Nnoi? Get tired of the looks everyone gives you?"

"I don't give a fuck what they think". Nnoitra spat.

"Well don't you get sick of doing the same thing every day? Nel's not coming back you know."

"Nnoitra sat up. What's your point?" Nnoitra said irritated.

Let's leave get out of here Nnoi.

"And go where Loly?"

She closed the door behind her and said in a serious tone.

"The human world."

Nnoitra stood up and started walking over to the arancar.

"The human world?" The 5th espada mumbled. Loly was getting more and more nervous the closer he got.

"What do ya say Nnoitra?" She said nonchalantly trying to hide the fear in her voice.

Nnoitra slammed each one hand on the wall and the other on the door beside her head and made her flinched.

"Why should I go with a weak arancar like you?" He questioned.

"Because." She hesitated. "Like it or not I'm the only one who thinks similarity to you. And. …And Tesra and Menoly have been seeing each other for months." Loly took a deep breath and gathered up all the courage she had in her

"FACE IT WERE ALONE!"

Nnoitra stepped back releasing her from the position and sat back down on the bed rubbing his chin.

He sighed, "So how would we do this anyway?"

Loly and Nnoitra crept around Szayelaporro's lab.

"It was ashamed what happened to him." Loly sincerely said only to get a scowl for him.

They looked around the demolished lab.

"I found it!" Loly declared triumphant.

Nnoitra walked over to the small arancar to inspect the device that held so much promise. It was a small black box Nnoitra swiped it rudely from her hands to inspect it.

"Hey!" Loly angry said.

"This is going to get us in to the human world eh?" The 5th espada questioned.

Loly jumped up and snatched the box back and cradled it safely in her hands.

"Yes it is so be careful with it!" She scolded.

Tsk…Nnoitra sighed.

"I'm leaving I can't stand being around anything of Szayelaporro's it's repulsive."

Nnoitra left in an annoyed huff. As soon as she was sure the quinto was gone she held the box to her heart "please please she whispered".

"Loly?" Questioned Menoly.

"Huh?... Ohaiyo Menoly!" The arancar cheerfully replied.

"Hey I got to go. Let's meet up for lunch k?"

Loly patted the blonde girls shoulder and walked off still in somewhat of a daze. Menoly stood there for a minute trying to figure out what just happen. "Maybe she got infected with some weird happy virus or something…Creepy". She said to herself scratching her head.

"There you are."

"Oi Tesra sorry I got side tracked darling.

Let's go for a morning walk"

With that Menoly took Tesra's arm and left on their merry way.

Loly paced back and forth trying to work up some nerve to knock on Nnoitra's door. She couldn't figure why she was so nervous because refused to accept the notion she had feelings for the espada.

"What the fuck are you doing here stupid arancar?"

A crude voice spat.

It was Grimmjow and in the past the two had really clashed.

"Huh?"

Loly looked up and in a flash was pinned to the wall by the 6th espada.

"Well?" He said with a menacing grin.

That just annoyed the short-tempered arancar.

"None of your business". She retorted.

Her response just made his evil grin grow. Grimmjow placed his hand up her skirt and roughly grabbed her ass. "Maybe I outta teach ya a lesson arancar".

Loly struggled and kicked but she was no match for his strength. Finally Loly pleaded

"Gimmjow p..please not today."

Her voice faltered a bit.

Grimmjow looked at her puzzled. He never heard her beg no matter how many times he beat her or raped her. Grimmjow just stared at her puzzled as she looked up at him with desperation in her eyes.

"What the fuck is going on out here?"

Nnoitra bolted out of his room furious.  
"What the hell does a guy have ta do ta get some fuckin peace and quiet?" He snarled at Grimmjow and Loly and stomped past them.

Loly's face fell and her spirit drained and Grimmjow felt her tensed body go limp with defeat.

"Oh I see"

Grimmjow chuckled and let her go.

Her body slid down the wall. She looked up at Gimmjow shocked. She couldn't believe he let her off the hook so easily. He patted her head and smugly said

"Don't worry I don't think Nnoi will mind fucking a bitch like ya Loly I'll be sure ta tell em since your so nervous and all".

With that the blue haired espada left. Loly just banged her head in to the wall.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She sighed.

Then stood up reluctantly and went to meet her best friend for lunch. Grabbing a bowl of rice she walked in to the room everyone usually hung out and ate. Loly sat at one of the many tables waiting for Menoly. After twiddling her chopsticks for a while Menoly sat down next to her.

"Oi Menoly?"

Loly lit up. "Where's your food?"

Just as the blond was about to answer a familiar Fracción walked in with 2 bowls of rice.

"Oh.." Loly said disappointed.

After awhile of weird silence Nnoitra walked in and Tesra shot up

"Nnoitra sir I'm sorry I took so long"

Nnoitra ignored the man.

"I'm here for Loly. Tesra leave me alone for the rest of the day and sleep in Menoly's room ta night I don't want ya around."

Nnoitra grabbed Loly by the arm and pulled her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

This came out a little **sumttier** than I thought so sorry D:

Hope who ever reads this likes it!

**This does contain smut! **

Chapter 2

Loly took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat. Could this really happen so easily? Could this mean he feels the same? The stunned couple stared baffled at the one eyed girl as she was dragged away. What's that about Menoly turned to Tesra and asked a little concerned for her friend but mostly just caught off guard by the spectacle. Her typicality predictable friend was quickly becoming less than and she couldn't help but be slightly worried. Tesra with his voice a bit shaky "I ...I don't know." Hmmmm Menoly hummed out loud tapping her chin but was quickly shaken from her thought when the fraccion asked "So is ok if I stay in your room tonight?" A deep blush formed over Menoly's cheeks and her mouth went dry she'd forgotten that little piece of information in Nnoitra's speech a minute ago. The frazzled girl opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out so she just ended up nodding instead. It was going to be a night of firsts for two people.

Nnoitra pulled the girl with him across castle earning a variety of looks from the other arancar. Most confused but the one carnally amused by it was the blue haired espada. Finally after a sea of prying eyes they made it to his door and without hesitation he dragged the small girl inside. Nnoitra let go of her arm and sat on his bed and started taking his boots off. Loly stood where he left her feet not budging an inch. She rubbed her arm where he held her his grip was tight and she knew it was going to leave bruise but it didn't bother her. She was too busy freaking out playing every horribly awkward situation in her head she didn't notice Nnoitra walking up behind her.

* * *

Loly's head dipped back and a moan escaped her lips as she desperately grinded her hips in to The 5 espada's lap. Please please Nnoitra-sama Loly begged pathetically. The 5th espada's lips curled up and the grip on the girl's neck tightened and another moan escape her lips. She tugged at her restraints binding her wrists and begged with puppy dog eyes. The espada took in the sight before contemplating weather or not to give her what she needed. Her arms where bound behind her back and her skirt was at her ankles black hair fell to her mid back was a mess her sweat made loose strands stick to her face. Loly had a lewd expression on her face and a deep blush over the bridge of her nose cheeks and chest her body tensed as his grip tightened again and a gutter roll sound left her throat her head dipped back and droll ran down the corners of her lips. Loly had lost control and the person responsible was him. She was too irresistible to be gentle he couldn't hold back if he tried but he wouldn't ever anyway not with her. Her eyes rolled back and the gurgling sound in het throat grew louder before her body went limp. When she came to she was on her chest and the man above her had one had on her throat and the other on her wrists. He filled her completely and still wasn't completely sheathed in her. Loly's breaths were ragged, as he trusted harder and harder in to her desperate to bury himself completely in her warmth. "Please Nnoi-sama it won't go anymore she pleaded. Nnoitra stopped on a dime when those words left her lips and lustfully said "Your right." His hands left her body and she fell chest first on the bed. Nnoitra placed his hands on her narrow hips and clawed her flesh Loly whimpered her heart was beating out of her chest with anticipation. He spread her apart then licked her from her woman hood her lower back then without warning sheathed him self in her. Loly opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out there was too much pain. She felt herself being ripped into and tears ran down her cheeks. Hey it fits here the sadistic man playfully whispered him her ear. "If ya tense up it will only hurt more" and with that warning Nnoitra erratically thrusted in the girl. "Please ple please" Loly begged between sobs it hurts too much like this. Nnoitra chuckled and scooped up the girl and sat on the edge of the bed still buried in the arancar in his lap. He grabbed her hips and moved her painfully slow up and down "Does that feel better he chuckled". Loly writhe it felt worse and better all at once. Her breathing was labored more than ever before and this time was accompanied by groans from the espada. She felt warm and tight and the blood left an intoxicating aroma that was sending the espada over the edge. Nnoitra dug is teeth in to the weak arancar's shoulder and tightened his grip again. Waves of pleasure shook the girl and her body trembled under his grip the different sensations were overwhelming and along with the lack of air she blacked out.

Loly woke…


End file.
